Un Dîner Appétissant
by TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: Un jour qu'un rouquin se promenait en ville, il rencontre un jeune blond qu'il décide de recueillir. Mais il regrette déjà son acte, surtout que ce petit personnage est un adorable suceur de sang.


**Couple: **Axel/Roxas

Me voilà pour cet petite fan fiction un peu guimauve sur le beau rouquin et le petit blond. Pour l'information, le _Doujinshi_ que j'ai adapté se nomme: Love and Dinner. J'ai rajouté des trucs vite fait. C'était un petit cadeau pour une bonne amie. Bonne Lecture !

Âmes sensibles ne craignez rien !

* * *

><p><strong>« Un diner appétissant »<strong>

Les nuages avaient des allures de fantômes dans le ciel. Il faisait vraiment gris ce jour là. Une tête rousse se pressait vers ses appartements craignant la pluie. Il serait fortement ses emplettes faites au _combini_ du coin et gravit les marches doucement, heureux d'avoir atteint les toits avant que les larmes du ciel se répandent sur Terre. Il épousseta son tee shirt noir et poussa un gros soupir. Quand il rentrerait, il serait accueillit par un grand « Axel » et la petite tête blonde qu'il avait recueillit lui sauterait au cou. Ce geste ne lui déplaisait guère, surtout venant de lui, mais le fait de savoir pour quelles raisons le jeune garçon sautait à son cou le rendait nerveux.

Il l'avait trouvé pendant une journée semblable à celle ci, le ciel était monochrome, et la pluie menaçait la population qui s'abritait au plus vite. Lui, trainait dans les rues sans but précis, quand des éclats de voies lui firent relever les yeux vers un autre point que le béton sombre du trottoir. Un jeune garçon avec des cheveux blonds ternes et de grands yeux bleus était poursuivi par une sorte de marchand libidineux, qui avait le visage rouge. Le garçon semblait perdu mais continuait de courir, surement effrayer par l'attitude de l'homme. Axel tourna dans une ruelle et attendit patiemment la venue du blond qui avait commencé à semer le vieux. Il ne tarda pas à passer, le roux lui attrapa le bras à la volée et le plaqua contre le mur en attendant que le poursuivant passe. Au grand bonheur du jeune garçon, le gros homme ne les remarqua pas et continua sa route sans les voir. Le roux soupira et se détacha du blond, celui ci le couvait avec ses yeux céruléens et n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la couleur flash des cheveux de l'adulte. Axel sous se regard persistant se retourna et lui assena un « quoi » un peu trop brutal, le blond sursauta et s'empressa de s'excuser en le remerciant platement. Le rouquin était un adulte blasé pas de doute la dessus, mais il fut tout de même charmé par cette petite bouille d'ange.

« C'est rien, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Roxas... »

Prénom étrange, gamin étrange, évidemment ça coulait de source. Axel se pencha pour être à la hauteur du visage du garçon, et le regarda attentivement. Roxas lui assena un grand sourire qui le déstabilisa un peu. Son regard s'agrandit.

Le gamin bavait.

Pas beaucoup, mais un mince filet de bave dépassait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Si c'était ça la réaction des gamins quand il le voyait il avait du soucis à se faire, ou alors, il avait la rage ? Il raya cette possibilité et se gifla mentalement. Il resta penché mais sa tête tourna pour observer les passants, pour éviter de regarder la tête un peu idiote de ce garçon. Soudain, il sentit une pression dans son cou suivit d'une douleur qui lui fit échapper un petit cri. Son regard se tourna vers la source de cette douleur et il rouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction. Roxas était en train de le mordre doucement. Il voulu le repousser mais le garçon était fermement accroché à sa nuque et il raffermit sa prise sur le morceau de peau du rouquin. Axel sentait un liquide chaud dégouliner le long de son épiderme, le blond cessa alors sa morsure et passa sa langue sur le sang chaud qui avait couler de la mince ouverture. Le roux se dégagea et fixa le garçon, la main sur le cou. Roxas semblait étonné, comme si la réaction de l'adulte était tout sauf normale.

« Mais t'es quoi bordel ? S'emporta le rouquin

- Ben, un vampire pourquoi ? »

Axel resta cloué sur place. Un vampire, un vampire, comme dans « _Dracula_ » ? Ce gamin se foutait de lui ? Remarque, il venait de le mordre, de lui sucer le sang et il avait l'air de s'en délecter alors, finalement s'était une hypothèse possible. Mais, il avait une telle tête d'ange que cela en devenait pas croyable. Un sentiment l'étreint, si ce petit avait été poursuivi dans la rue, s'était surement pour cette raison, il avait du avoir un comportement bizarre et puis il avait été coursé. Si il tombait sur des gens louches ou des scientifiques bizarres, il pourrait devenir cobaye ou finir au fond d'une ruelle à moitié mort, violé par des êtres sans scrupules. Axel déglutit, même si s'était une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là sans rien faire.

Alors il le hissa sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers chez lui sous le regard un peu terrifié de Roxas.

Quand le rouquin y repensait, peut être que d'avoir prit le blond avec lui ce jour là était la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Il le nourrissait tous les soirs de son sang depuis ce jour là et le protégeait. Pourquoi ? A cause d'une intuition idiote et de la pitié. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette bestiole naïve trainer seule dans les rues. Il arriva à la porte de son appartement, il tourna la clef dans la serrure et il poussa la porte. Trois, deux, un...

« Axel ! »

Le rouquin soupira et rattrapa le blond qui s'était accroché à son cou. Il continua à marcher et déposa son sachet sur la table de la cuisine.

« J'ai faim ! Cria Roxas

- Pas si vite! Laisse moi manger d'abord ! »

Ce petit était intenable. Axel commença à manger doucement, retardant le moment où le petit se dirigerait vers lui pour se nourrir. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite parler de mangas et de jeux vidéos, il était mignon quand il souriait en savourant sa glace bleuté. Il soupira et posa ses baguettes sur le haut de la boite en plastique. Il recula sa chaise et attendit la fin de la glace de son petit blond.

« Oui ! Maintenant on va manger ! »

« _Es ce qu'il pourrait faire au moins semblant de ne pas aimer ça ?_ » pensa le rouquin en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Roxas se positionna sur les jambes de l'adulte, collant son torse contre celui de son protecteur. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le morceau de chair du roux et commença sa restauration en fermant lentement les yeux. Il ne se privait pas, depuis le jour où il avait goûté le sang de cet homme, il ne s'en passait plus, pire qu'une drogue. Pourtant, il voyait qu'il affaiblissait l'homme chaque jour un peu plus. Quand il eut fini sa besogne il regarda Axel qui avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et respirait lentement, pour lutter contre son étourdissement. Finalement, le roux se redressa et re soupira -en bon adulte blasé qui se respecte-, il contempla le visage du petit vampire.

« Fais attention quand tu bois, tu en as plein autour de la bouche. »

Roxas chercha le reste du bout de sa langue mais fut interrompu par celle de son protecteur qui nettoyait son visage de toute trace de son repas précédent. Il ferma les yeux sous ce contact plaisant. Axel s'approcha doucement des lèvres du blond et l'embrassa chastement avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Non, l'avoir recueillit n'était pas une erreur...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Je vous encourage à reviewer (en fait c'est un ordre ZBAF/)


End file.
